1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a zoom lens suited for electronic cameras such as a digital camera, a video camera, a broadcasting camera, a movie camera, a surveillance camera, and the like, and to an imaging apparatus including the zoom lens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, zoom type lenses in which a first lens group having a negative refractive power and a second lens group having a positive refractive power are arranged in front in this order from the object side are proposed as simple configurations of zoom lenses.
Further, some of those zoom type lenses, which achieve a wider angle of view as imaging lenses for interchangeable lenses to be used for lens interchangeable type cameras, are disclosed in Patent Documents 1 through 5 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-217535, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-249956, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2010-176098, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-208378, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2012-225987). Note that forming a negative-lead type zoom lens relatively facilitates widening of the angle of view.